Infinite Stratos: Cyber Sky
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Orimura Ichika the veteran fighter of Cyber Arena was nervous, he has fought many opponents on the Arena from a space cowboy who sniped him from outer space to a giant sapient meteor bigger than the entire Tokyo itself and yet this may be his greatest challenge yet; studying for three years on an all-girl school, at least he has Onmon by his side.


Orimura Ichika was nervous, he has fought many opponents from a space cowboy who sniped him from outer space to a giant sentient meteor bigger than the entire Tokyo itself and yet this may be his greatest challenge yet...

"Come on Ichika, stop spacing out or you be late to the class." His buddy Appmon, Onmon who Ichika was holding between his arms said.

"Sorry, I was just nervous," Ichika apologized. "This is an all-girl school after all."

"Wait. You are aware of girl!?" Onmon gasp. "The reboot must have messed with your brain! Maybe Kanzashi could get a second chance!"

"No it doesn't mess with my brain at all, and all of this was your fault to begin with also what do you by second chance?" Ichika retorted, Onmon like to take a jab at him for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, hoping that the reboot would destroy your denseness is exercise in futility. Come on let just go or your sister going to get mad at you if you're late to class, go! Go!" Onmon prompted.

"Oh no, you're right! I got to hurry!" Ichika immediately ran to the school, there is no way Chifuyu-nee going to go easy on him if he was late on the first day.

-0-

"Come on, introduce yourself Orimura-kun." The green haired teacher who was called Yamada-sense prompted him to do.

He made it to the class, just barely, even then he's already feeling the stare of his classmate around him, except for one, he could see his childhood friend Shinonono Houki sitting by the window, facing away from him.

"Orimura-kun."

"Ah yes." He almost forgot Yamada-sensei telling him to introduce himself. "My name is Orimura Ichika-" He could immediately feel the curious stare of his classmates, battling in Cyber Arena with hundreds of audience was somehow easier than this. "My hobby is playing online game and battling in Cyber Arena-" _'Why did I say that!?'_

"Why did you say that!?" Onmon chided him from the side; he could feel the stare getting more intense and even Houki was looking at him curiously. _'I just hope no one asked what a cyber arena is.'_ "I hope we all could get along, that's all." Ichika continue smoothly and sit down, he was glad when Chifuyu-nee come in the attention was drawn from him.

-0-

Ichika immediately meet Houki on the school rooftop after class, like before it seemed she was giving him the cold shoulder, he wonder what happened?

"It's been a while Houki, how have you been?" Ichika try to break the ice.

"..." Houki shifted a bit but did not say anything.

"Did I do something wrong Houki? You're been ignoring me since we met." Ichika frowned, did he forget something that caused Houki to be angry?

"Ah... uh... No, no, that's not it." Houki shake her head. "I just don't know to react." She can't say that she was feeling nervous of meeting her childhood crush.

"Is that so? I'm glad," Ichika smiled. "I don't think I would know what to do if my childhood friend hates me, especially when it is you Houki?"

"I don't hate you." Houki said, looking away, how could she hate her childhood friend who is always nice to her no matter how she act.

"I'm thankful for that, by the way I heard you become the national kendo champion, congratulation." Ichika smiled.

"Um... yeah, thanks." Houki nodded, she feels really awkward for how she been acting up till now, maybe it's time for her to be the one to strike a conversation with him. "Hey Ichika..."

"Yes?" Ichika leaned forward, seemingly happy that Houki was the one to start the conversation.

"How did you active an IS in the first place? Everyone know that IS could only be used by female." Houki said, stating the knowledge that even the entire population know.

Houki noticed Ichika glaring into the thin air for a brief moment before answering. "I got into the wrong room and touched an IS, it somehow responded to me." Ichika shake his head. "I don't know if I'm lucky or cursed but I guess with familiar face like you here, these three years won't be that bad." Ichika extended his hand. "I hope you can show me the rope here." Ichika smiled.

"Of course, you can leave it to me." Houki smiled, taking Ichika hand, she was happy that Ichika was depending on her.

-0-

"So, this is my new room huh, I wonder who my roommate is?" Ichika put his hand the doorknop, ready to open it.

"Wait!" Onmon scream loudly on his ears, causing Ichika to remove his hand from the knob and cover his ears.

Ichika glare at Onmon, he could still feel Onmon voice echoing in his ears. "What?"

"Should you knock first? Because I'm one hundred percent sure that your roommate is a girl." Onmon told him as Ichika eyes widened in realization, he's almost forgot that this was an all-girl school, well an almost all-girl school anyway.

"Thanks Onmon, you saved me there." Ichika said gratefully, though he wonder if Chifuyu-nee actually think thing through or that she even realize that Ichika is a hot-blooded fifteen year old boy that has interest.

"No problem, I'm your buddy after all." Onmon smiled, Onmon may like to tease him but Onmon always got his back when it counts, like that time with Mienumon.

Ichi knocked on the door. "Excuse me? ...Is anybody there? I happen to be assigned to this room as well." Ichika speak loudly in front of the door and for a moment there was no response until the door slowly opened, revealing a very familiar face.

"Houki?"

"Ichika?"

Houki and Ichika stared at each other eye, there is no way that this is a coincidence, among dozens of student what is the chance that he ended up paired with Houki?

"So... Houki?"

"Yes!?" Houki fidgeted, it looks like she was very confused or very embarassed, or both.

"Can... I come in? People are starting to look at us." Ichika asked, he could feel the stare of the girls drilling into the back of his head, he feel like a sack of meat that has been thrown into the middle of a wolf pack.

"Yes! Of course!" Houki blushed and step aside letting Ichika took a step inside.

They were both now sitting across each other on top of each other bed, Houki still looking nervous.

"So Houki, do you want to set some ground rules? It looks like you are still uncomfortable living with a dangerous guy like me." Ichika joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No! It's fine Ichika!" Houki shake her head before looking to the side. "By the way... Did you request to be in a room with me?" Houki fidgeted, looking down with a blush on her cheek.

Ichika only raises his eyebrow. "Houki... You realize that if I do that, I have to go through Chifuyu-nee right? I'm not suicidal."

Houki look up, a bit disappointed at the answers but she understand the might of Guan Yu(Orimura Chifuyu) is too massive even for Ichika to fight.

"So Houki, do you wish to set some ground rules?" Ichika said, Houki agreed and they spend the entire night discussing what to do and what not to.

-0-

"Today we're going to decide who's the class representative, does anyone have recommendation?" Yamada-sense told the class, Ichika keep looking down on the table, not wanting to stick out, he really don't want the hassle of being class representative.

"I nominate Orimura Ichika-kun."

"I nominate Orimura-kun!"

He heard almost the entire classes yelled."Wait what!?" Ichika was flabbergasted, while being the only male that could use IS is definitely interesting, this is going to far.

"This is going too far!" Someone yelled from the back.

"What she said!" Ichika stood up, agreeing with whoever disagreeing with the entire class, Ichika turned around to see a noble looking blond girl behind him.

"There is no way that I, Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate of England would agree for not only a man, but a man from a undeveloped country to be the representative of our class!" The girl named Cecilia said, it look like she was trying to bait him but he doesn't really care about.

"Yeah, what she said, a nation representative candidate would be a better class representative than an inexperienced IS pilot." Ichika agreeing, not caring about the insult on his home country.

"Ichika..." Houki looking at him with disappointed expression.

"See? Even he agreed with me, it is better that I, Cecilia Alcott to be the class representative." Cecilia said haughtily.

"Alcott." Chifuyu-nee spoke up. "you may be the representative candidate but the majority of the class has voted for Orimura, how do you intend to settle this?" She asked.

Cecilia smile triumphantly as she raise her hand in front of her mouth, "Ohoho, with IS battle of course!" She pointed to Ichika. "Orimura Ichika, I challenge you to IS duel to decide who will become the class representative!"

"...But I don't want want to be the class representative?" Ichika raise his eyebrow. "Should you fight the entire class to overturn their decision instead? I be cheering on you." Ichika smiled. "So please, fight for me."

"..." Cecilia stared at him, stunned.

"Unlesss of course you can give me inceptive to accept this duel, for example, if I win I have the right to choose who will become the class representative," Ichika continued.

"Alright!" Cecilia smiled deviously. "But if I win you do anything that I tell you."

Ichika smiled. "Sure."

"So it was decided then," Chifuyu-nee interrupt. "The match would begin in one week from now."

-0-

Ichika and Houki was together on their way to the cafetaria after the ruckus that is caused by the class rep election, Houki has been looking at Ichika for a while, it look like she want to say something.

"Is something wrong Houki?" Ichika asked, he know that Houki is keeping something from him.

"Ichika... Why did you not defend yourself when she insulted you and why did you suddenly accept the duel?" Houki asked, his mood swing is definitely strange, from uncaring to mocking confident.

"Her insult feels less than an itch compared to my time playing online game." Ichika said, let just say Tsubumon, an Appmon who have control over almost every social media is more than master at flaming people. "As for why, I have my own reason." Ichika smiled.

Onmon float beside him while looking at Houki, "I wonder what kind reason that is?"

"I guess..." Houki looked skeptical. "Do you have any plan for the fight against her?"

Ichika shake his head. "Not much, I just look at her information available on the internet, I know that she specialized at long range fight and her IS is named Blue Tears, there is not much to do until I can my hand on an IS myself and devise a plan." There only so much you can do with knowledge, knowing that your opponent could shoot you from a kilometer away would not help if you don't even have the mean to avoid it.

"Alright, tell me if you need any help." Houki said, trying to be supportive to Ichika.

"Thank you, I may need a sparring partner as I realize that my sword skill is pretty rusty." And it wasn't a lie, other than beating a Worm with a stick he doesn't even hold a wooden sword in years.

They both arrived at the cafeteria, they simply order their food and sit down and started to eat their own food.

"May I join in?" Someone say, standing beside his table.

Ichika nodded without looking up. "Sure."

"It's been a while Ichika." The person said.

Now that Ichika think about it, the voice sound familiar, he stopped eating his food and raises his head as he greeted the a familiar face he hasn't seen in a while, a blue haired girl wearing a glass sitting beside him.

"Kanzashi!?" Ichika said surprised.

Ichika." Kanzashi smiled. "It's been a while." Kanzashi wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been a while Kanzashi." Ichika return the gesture.

Houki grip her tray tightly as she look at the unfamiliar girl embracing her childhood friend. "Ichika..." Houki glared. "Who is she Ichika?" She asked in a very cold voice.

Ichika smiled. "Houki, let me introduce you to my friend Sarashiki Kanzashi, she's my online gaming friend. Kanzashi this is Shinonono Houki, my childhood friend."

Behind them, Onmon and another Appmon was talking to each other, Onmon patted the Appmon head. "It's been a while Offmon."

Offmon smiled. "It's been a while Onmon, hehe."

Kanzashi smiled at Houki. "It's nice to meet you Houki-san and don't worry, we're just friend." She said, noticing Houki glaring at Ichika.

"Just friend?" Houki asked, doubtful. "You both look very close." She doubt a friend wouldn't be so intimate with each other.

"Well... I do confess to him and instantly get rejected, hahaha..." Kanzashi laugh.

"Rejected!?" Houki look at Ichika in shock, Ichika, _this Ichika_ rejecting a girl?

"Rejected?"

"Rejected."

"Rejected!?"

The cafeteria parroted and the whole place suddenly filled with chattering.

"So, so why did Orimura reject you Sarashiki-san?"

"Yeah, tell us! Tell us!"

Everyone started to crowd the table, _'did no one here know a thing called privacy!?'_ Houki thought as many more girls surrounded them.

"No particular reason, I confess and he rejected me, that is all." Kanzashi answered calmly.

"That is it?" Someone asked, Kanzashi nodded and slowly everyone disperse with disappointed face.

Ichika sigh in relief. "At least they could take a hint."

"Is that really it?" Houki asked, still doubtful.

"Yes Shinonono-san, don't worry, I won't get in your way."Kanzashi smile assumingly at Houki.

Houki blushed. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Kanzashi giggled. "Sure Shinonono-san," She turns to Ichika. "Anyway Ichika, I'm here for another reason than to greet longtime friend."

Ichika raised his eyebrow, it was unusual for Kanzashi to be this serious/

"To be frank, I'm blaming you for the loss of my IS." Kanzashi look at Ichika straight in the eyes.

"What." Both Houki and Ichika said.

"To be short, the team that work on my personal IS has been moved to work on yours, so my IS development has been frozen for quite a while." Kanzashi explained.

"Wait, my personal IS?" Ichika asked, he never heard about this before.

"Did you really think that the first male IS pilot would be given a generic mass produced IS?" Kanzashi asked seriously.

"True," Ichika nodded in agreement, that's a sound logic even if he wasn't informed of such thing, there is no way that the first male IS pilot wouldn't draw interest from IS manufacturing company.

"So, what I want to say is,"Kanzashi leaned forward and stared right in front of Ichika face. "I expect you to win the next week match and for you to give me your IS data, remember that I'm the only representative candidate in this school without her own personal IS."

"Sure." Ichika nodded, it was his fault that Kanzashi didn't have her IS after all. "But before that..." Ichika turn to Houki, "Let's spare for a bit, standing around and doing nothing won't get me anywhere after all, right Houki?" Ichika said to his childhood friend.

"Umm, yeah." Houki agreed, not sure how thing started to go this way.

Kanzashi pouted. "Mou, stealing a line from a superhero movie is not good Ichika..."

-0-

Shinonono Houki was really curious about Ichika relationship with Sarashiki Kanzashi, the blue haired girl seemingly really close to Ichika and yet she herself admitted that they weren't in relationship, in fact Ichika himself rejected her, which she still can't believe actually happened but Ichika himself does not deny it.

Houki _like_ Ichika, saying that she wasn't jealous of her childhood friend would be lying, after all he was the only one she could honestly call her friend, she was really happy that Ichika was in the same class as her and that he approached first, she doesn't know what to do if she ended up turning him away howeverr unlikely it may be, given his personality.

Right now she was facing Ichika in a Kendo match, she come at him with her all, swinging her wooded sword fast and powerful, Ichika was having a hard time keeping up with her, not that it was surprising given that she was the Kendo champion after all, more so because of that it was impressive of Ichika to be able to keep up with her at all.

"Go Ichika!" Sarashiki cheer from the side, she was sitting there, smiling.

Houki silently gritted her teeth and gripped her wooden, she come even faster at him as Ichika struggled but still successfully parry each and every one of her strike, the more thing goes on the more Houki feel agitated and the more angry her strike has become and yet Ichika continue to parry her blow.

The exchange goes on for about an hour until both of them collapse on the floor; the fact Ichika was able to hold her for this long is really impressive.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Houki breathed in and out, she realizes that she get carried away during the match but it feel _Refreshing._ "You're still pretty good Ichika."

Ichika was also lying beside her, his chest raising up and down, showing that he also out of breath. "Ah... Ha... Thanks Houki, that's a lot coming from you ha..."

Kanzashi approach them and give them a bottle of water each."Good job both of you, here refresh yourself."

"Thanks." Ichika and Houki took the bottle and gulped it down.

"Well... Well... what do we have here?" Someone with a very familiar voice said, Houki know who that is already, Cecilia Alcott, the England representative candidate.

Cecilia smiled when everyone turn to her. "Training for our match?" She asked. "Don't bother; we're already know the winner already, ohohoho." She put her hand in front of her mouth and laughs.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ichika told her with a smile, Houki feel her lip twitch upward.

"Hmph, we see who win in the next week." Cecilia crosses her arms and turn around.

-0-

The next day Ichika once again spar with Houki, both him and Houki has getting used to each other pace for a bit that today sparring session didn't end with both of them lying on the ground out of breath like before.

"Good work both of you." Kanzashi come in and throw them a drink, she also bring with her what seemed to be a box?

"Thanks." Houki took the drink.

"Thank you." Ichika said. "By the way, what is that?" Ichika asked, pointing the box Kanzashi was holding.

"It's lunch, for you, I have been preparing it before but seeing that you already eat i decided to hold it for after training." Kanzashi smiled as opened the box, it was filled with variety of food from fried shrimp to chicken, Kanzashi pick the shrimp using her chopstick. "Say ah..."

"Ah..."Ichika opened his mouth and let Kanzashi feed him, he took a bite of the shrimp and the sweet taste filled his mouth. "It's good."

"Shinonono-san, you too, say ah..." Kanzashi used the chopstick that she used to feed Ichika to pick the fried chicken and put it in Houki mouth.

Houki hesitantly bit it, her cheek blushing red. "It's good." Houki said.

"Thank you, Shinonono-san." Kanzashi smiled, it feels good that both of them enjoy her food.

"Sarashiki-san..."Houki paused. "you can just call me Houki, I'm not my sister."

"Alright Houki, you may also just call me Kanzashi." Kanzashi smiled at Houki, happy that she was able to get close to the girl, she continued to fed Ichika and Houki until all the food she make cleaned up.

-0-

The night has arrived and Houki has a hard time closing her eyes, it feel weird and embarrassing that she was fed by a girl in a way similar to how a couple feed each other and it feel even more so when she was fed by taking turn with Ichika and _using the same chopstick._

Houki really can't sleep, not when she keep thinking about the lunch, Ichika and Kanzashi smile keep flashing on her mind, preventing her from truly falling into sleep and Ichika rustling beside her did not help.

" _Wait. Rustling?"_ She carefully peek at Ichika without alerting him, she saw Ichika was already dressed back on his school uniform and ready to leave the room.

Waiting until Ichika left Houki get off her bed and carefully follow him, not wanting to get caught, she wonder where did he go at this late at night?

She's been following Ichika for almost ten minutes now, it look like Ichika is walking in circle, almost as if he was trying to lose her? Did he know that she was following him? Before she could think any further Ichika suddenly turn around and goes inside the gym, Houki quickly go the front door and try to peaked on what's inside... She couldn't see anything but she heard an unfamiliar voice said something.

"You're late offu..."

"Sorry, we forget the way to the gym, let's go before anyone come to us."

"Yes, offu."

Suddenly Houki was blinded by a flash of blue light, stunning her, it took her a while to regain her vision and when she regained it what she saw shocked her to the core, standing beside Ichika was a giant humanoid robot clad in orange and gold color, there are pipes around it's body and it has a giant turbine wrapped around on each of its arms.

In front of them was a giant purple furred wolf, clad in purple leather outfit with a sword on its back and what seemed to be half on a scissor on each of its arms.

Both of them at least the size of a person wearing a fully deployed IS.

But what unnerved the most her was neither their size or how they 'look', it's how they seemed to appears as a creature not from this world, it was as if they don't belong here.

Ichika raised his hand, a blue portal opened in front of him, taking a step into it he disappears into the blue light, the other followed.

Houki chased into the room as the blue disappears, there is no one there, no sight of Ichika or the other two giant.

"What did I just see?" Houki wondered.

-0-

Three days has passed since then, Houki has a hard time talking to Ichika, she stopped sparing with him and when they meet in their room it was filled with awkward silent, she know that Ichika is a good person, he doesn't change even when after all those years, still the kind person who try to help her no matter how cold she has been.

But she was scared, scared of what secret he may hold and scared that the Ichika that she know may be an illusion, she know that she should just ask him but if it were that easy then she wouldn't have trouble making friend in the first place.

"Houki..." Ichika called out to her, she walked pass by him without even giving a glance.

"Wait, Houki..." Ichika catch up to her, she try not to look at him. "Houki... I don't know what I have done to made you this angry but can you at least listen to me? Please." Ichika bowed in front of her, his tone sound desperate.

"I'm... I'm not angry." Houki reluctantly said, making Ichika bow to her made her feel guilty, given her lack of communication skill.

"A fight?"

"Lover quarrel..."

She could hear the whispering of everyone, Houki should be worried that this going to start a weird rumor tomorrow but her priority is now Ichika first. "Ichika... Let's talk in our room..."

-0-

Okay... She really didn't think this through, Ichika was sitting across in his own bed, waiting for her to say something but she can't...

"Houki..." Ichika spoke, Houki instantly come to attention. "I don't know what made you hate and if you're not comfortable enough to tell then its fine, I will ask Chifuyu-nee to move me to another place tomorrow so bear it." Ichika said, Houki made an expression as if she has struck. "Do you really can't tell me?"

"No!" Houki shouted, Ichika expression suddenly turned bitter, Houki realized that she has been minsundestood. "That's not it... I want to talk to you about it... But I don't know how..."

The bitter expression vanished from his face, replaced with curiosity, he tilted his head and said. "Talk about what?"

Houki look doubtful, she doesn't know how to say it without sounding crazy, even to the one who caused it in the first place.

"About the night, three days ago..." Houki started. "I saw..."

"Me meeting some strange creature?" Ichika look relieved when he said that.

"Yes." Houki nodded. "A yellow robot and a bipedal wolf."

"Those thing are called Appmon, the yellow robot is Bootmon, he's my buddy Appmon and the wolf is Shutmon, he's Kanzhashi buddy Appmon." Ichika explained.

"Appmon? And Kanzashi was involved too?" Houki said in surprise, she did not expect Kanzashi to know this.

"You don't see her? I guess it was too dark before," Ichika took out a small device from his pocket. "Remember when I said Kanzashi was my 'online gaming buddy'? Well this what we play." Ichika slide down the round thing on his device and put his a small, square thing inside it, he directed the device into empty space and a light shoot out of it.

A small, cat-like thing with yellow fur and strange helmet appears in front of her, it has three pronged claw which it used to wave at her.

"Hello, my name is Onmon, nice to meet Houki-san." It smiled cutely.

"...Nice to meet too I guess?" Houki answered, her hand move to touch the creature called Onmon, she can feel it's fur on her hand, it's soft and cuddly, almost like a plush doll.

"It tickle, hehe." Onmon giggle.

Ichika smiled. "He's Onmon, the standard form of Bootmon, the yellow form you saw before."

"This cute thing is the IS sized robot from before?" Houki asked, it's hard to imagine that this thing could transform into those giant otherworldly thing as it doesn't have the aura of not belonging to this world, but then she remembered that IS could compressed themselves into an earring.

"If you think I'm cute, you haven't see Offmon yet." Onmon said.

"Offmon?" Houki asked.

"Offmon is the standard form of Kanzashi buddy." Ichika explained.

"Oh..." Houki nodded. "But Ichika, it's not that I'm ungrateful or anything but why are revealing this so easily to me? I mean should you try harder to keep this a secret?"

"I'm thinking about that but I realize that we are roommate and keeping it a secret from you would hurt both of us in the long run and to add, Kanzashi already missed you." Ichika chuckle at the last part.

Houki blushed, remembering the lunch with Kanzashi and Ichika, Houki shake her head and get back into the topic...

"Ichika what is this game are you talking about?" Houki asked, she hoped that Ichika doesn't get involved in a strange death game or something.

"The 'game' is called Cyber Arena, it's a place where you and your buddy Appmon fight other people with their buddy and hone your skill, I guess you can say it is similiar to IS Mondo Grosso just on a higher scale."

Houki nodded, she could imagined what it's like.

"If you want to see, we could take you with us, at least after the fight with Cecilia." Ichika offered.

"I definitely would like that." Houki smiled.

After all of that has been settled they go to meet Kanzashi in the dojo who worriedly gush over how worried she has been over Houki and how she missed sharing lunch with her, even though they have just met for less than week she and Kanzashi get along pretty well.

-0-

Today was the day Ichika going to fight Cecilia in the tournament, his own personal IS has arrive just in time, right now he was waiting for his IS to be prepared by Yamada-sensei with Chifuyu-nee, Houki and Kanzashi accompanying him.

"Alright, it's done, now for the fitting process Ichika-kun please." Yamada-sense ordered.

Ichika took a step toward his IS who was kneeling in front of him like a knight before it's king, Ichika touched the IS and immediately he felt a warm, protective feeling, reassuring him that no matter what happen she would protect him, no matter what.

This feeling is not something he has experience before, it was really different from the IS that is actived because of Onmon blunder, Byakushiki is his and his alone, Ichika raise his hand and see Byakushiki has transform into a gauntlet covering his whole right arm.

"This... is amazing, I am going Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said, he was really happy with the result.

Onmon who was floating beside him frown. "For some reason I feel like my entire place in the world has been threatened..." Onmon said while looking at Ichika gauntlet.

Ichika resist the urge to laugh at Onmon.

Chifuyu smack him with her book. "Call me Orimura-sensei, and go." She ordered.

"Will do!" Ichika answered enthusiastically. "Kanzashi, Houki, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Kanzashi smiled.

"Don't you dare lose." Houki said.

"Byakushiki!" Ichika summoned his IS and in an instance he was clad in dark colored armor, that feeling of being protected return, carefully Ichika took a step into the slider, remembering the lesson Kanzashi drilled into him as his feet locked into the floor he was send sliding down into the arena.

When Ichika is gone, Chifuyu Orimura turned to Kanzashi. "Sarashi, I heard a very _interesting_ rumor, do tell what is your relationship with my brother?"

* * *

 **Note: For those who don't know about the game, Ichika and Kanzashi basically replace the main character of Digimon Universe Appli Monster Cyber Arena, this fic going to follow game continuity more than the anime, so the anime character that appears in this fic may have slight alteration in their personality because some even happen differently in the game.**


End file.
